In a social platform such as a friend circle, a microblog, or personal space, when a size of a picture uploaded to the social platform by a user exceeds a picture displaying area, a system usually uses two methods to process and display the uploaded picture.
A first method is that the picture is intercepted for displaying according to a highest and widest size of the picture displaying area, where this method causes that the picture is not displayed completely, and the user has to click on the picture displayed in the picture displaying area before a clear and complete picture can be displayed in a large picture floating layer.
A second method is that the uploaded picture is scaled up by a geometric proportion according to the highest and widest size of the picture displaying area, so that the picture can be displayed in the picture displaying area completely, where this method causes that the picture is not displayed clearly, and the user has to click on the picture displayed in the picture displaying area before the clear and complete picture can be displayed in the large picture floating layer.
In the first method, however, the system has to intercept the picture and/or has to display the clear and complete picture by using the large picture floating layer, which increases a workload of the system; and in the second method, however, the system has to scale up the picture, and/or has to display the clear and complete picture by using the large picture floating layer, which increases the workload of the system in a same way.